Heartbreak Hall
by Ascended Angel
Summary: Series of songfics about well heartbreak. I do not own twilight or any of the songs featured!
1. Stronger Woman

Heartbreak Hall

Renee's POV

I quietly found my journal in the dark, not wanting to wake Charlie. I went to the kitchen and sat at the table. My eyes were red from crying after the latest fight that we had. I can't stand much more of this! I took a deep breathe before I took my pen to the paper.

_I guess you could say I'm one of those girls  
That's always been with one of those guys  
You know the type  
Like right now, he sleeps while I write  
But it's better than crying  
I'm worn out from trying _

Charlie and I were young and so very naive when we got married. I realize know that it was a mistake. It is not as if a blessing hasn't come out of it, my beautiful Bella._  
From loving a man who always makes it clear  
I'm not welcome here  
Just when he's hungry or frisky  
or needs something cleaned  
And you know what I mean_I was finally going to make a good choice tonight. I'll be gone by morning Charlie won't have a chance to stop me.

But not tonight

_'Cause come the morning light, oh  
I'm gonna love myself more than anyone else  
Believe in me, even if someone can't see  
The stronger woman in me_I turned on the lights in Bella's room, and gently lifted her in my arms. The Angel was still sound asleep.

I'm going to be my own best friend  
Stick with me till the end  
Won't lose myself again, never, no,  
'Cause there's a stronger woman,  
A stronger woman in me

I kissed her head gently before laying her in her car seat. _  
Light bulbs buzz,  
I get up  
And head to my drawer  
I wish there was more  
I could say  
Another fairytale fades to gray  
I've lived on hope _

For so long I thought I had found my prince, but I know now that he was just a toad with a crown on his head. I probably won't ever find the happy ending to my tale. _  
Just like a child  
Walking that mile  
Faking that smile  
All the while  
Wishing my heart had wings_

Well tonight, I'm going to be  
The kind of woman I'd want my daughter to be, oh

Bella is not going to repeat my mistakes, she will go to college. She won't get married right out of high school.

I went to mine and Charlie's room and very quietly found my suitcase. 

I'm gonna love myself more than anyone else  
Believe in me, even if someone can't see  
There's a stronger woman in me  
I'm gonna be my own best friend  
Stick with me till the end  
I won't lose myself again, never, no  
'Cause there's a stronger woman,  
A stronger woman

This is me, packing up my bags

I put my bags in the car then went back to go get Bella._  
And this is me, headed for the door  
And this is me, the best you ever had _

I left my journal lying on my pillow next to Charlie, it is opened to my latest journal entry. He will find what I wrote. _  
_

_I'm going to love myself  
More than anyone else  
Believe in me even if someone cannot see  
There's a stronger woman in me  
I'm going to be my own best friend  
Stay with me till the end  
Won't lose myself again, never, no  
'Cause there's a stronger woman  
A stronger woman  
There's a stronger woman,  
A stronger woman in me,_

I have to be strong for my child, and for myself.

Goodbye Charlie.

* * *

What do you think? Please Review


	2. I Don't Love You Like That

I had posted this one as a oneshot, but deleated it so i could redo it. This one is about Jaocb.

* * *

I don't love you like that

I don't love you like that

Bella's POV

I only wish that I could have Edward and Jacob, but I just couldn't. They are both great guys, creatures, or what ever you want to call them. My choice was relatively easy, the hardest part was saying goodbye. I don't want to hurt him, but we both know that it is inevitable.

_You gotta know I dont blame you,  
S__o dont you go blaming yoursef  
As easy as these things get started,  
There's really no way to tell_

As I drove down to La Push my mind tried to figure out exactly when Jacob saw me as more than a friend. I finally decided that it was before the werewolf thing, but after I met Quill and Embry. I know that I love Jacob, but Edward is the love of my soon to be existence. _  
Just how far it will go,  
and just how strong it can get._

I never meant to lead him on like I did; I just needed a shoulder to cry on. This is my fault and I know it. I will not let him blame himself. _  
Yea, sometimes the love ends up one sided,  
But theres nothing bout you I regret._

I don't regret knowing Jacob; he was there when I needed him. I never asked him to love me, I never needed him to love me

_So dont worry bout me,  
Dont lose sleep,_

I went up to Jacob's room and opened the door. He smiled when he saw me, but the smile quickly dissipated once he saw my tears.

"What is it Bells? Did the leech hurt you?" He asked, he probably would have come over to me if he hadn't been restrained with slings.

"Jake we need to talk." I whispered. _  
Dont come savin me  
Cuz the water heres too deep.  
I wouldnt want you to suffer,  
Like I have,  
Oh no, I dont love you like that_

Bella you don't mean that… you can't mean that." He replied. I laid my head on the blankets and cried. I did mean it I have to.

"Bella I can save you form him…form them. I just need you to trust me." he pleaded.

"No Jake you can't, I am forever in love with Edward. I'm sorry, I don't love you." I replied. His face tore my heart apart.

_I want you to find what youre needing,  
More than I want you to stay.  
I wish you could feel what __I'm feeling  
But I dont want you hurtin that way.  
Cuz there are two kinds of love in this world,  
The selfish kind - it never wins,_

I got up to leave when Jacob said "You love me and you know it."

"No Jake not like that not anymore, I'm sorry goodbye." I replied walking out of the door.

"_And as hard as it is letting go now,  
It would kill me to watch you pretend._

_So dont worry bout me,  
Dont lose sleep,  
Dont come savin me cuz the water heres too deep._

_I wouldnt want you to suffer,  
Like I have,_

When I made it to my truck I laid down in the cab and curled up into a ball. I was once again broken, but this time I was the one who did the breaking.

I was surprised when Edward rapt on the window demanding entrance.

"Why are you hear?" I was worried about the treaty.

"Jacob called he wanted me to come and get you. Are you okay?" he asked taking me in his arms. _  
Oh no, I dont love you like that._

_So dont worry bout me,  
Dont lose sleep,  
Dont come saving me cuz the water heres too deep.  
I wouldnt want you to suffer,_

"I told him." was all I could say before crying. He picked me up and started to run.

"Don't worry about your truck Alice is getting it." He whispered into my hair. _  
Oh no, I dont love you like that._

_Dont worry bout me,  
Dont lose sleep,  
Dont come savin me cuz the water heres too deep._

_Dont suffer,_

That night while curled up in Edward's arms I cried over Jacob. I hoped that Jacob was not crying over me, he does not need to suffer. I am the one who deserves to suffer.

_Like I have,  
Oh no, I dont love you like that.  
I dont love you like that.  
I dont love you like that._

I'm sorry Jacob, but_  
I dont love you like that._

Review please!

* * *


End file.
